


A Week of Unexpected Passion

by Mara92



Series: The Smut Chronicles of a Triangle and His Pine Tree [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billdip Smut Week, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Medical Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, chains and whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill whisks Dipper away from the Mystery Shack without so much as a word. Their destination is unknown to him, but Dipper knows whatever Bill has planned probably won't end well.</p><p>=======</p><p>Bill Cipher, master of the mind, has his Pine Tree right where he wants him. He knows the kid thinks nothing good will come of his 'kidnapping' but he's eager to prove him wrong.</p><p>After this week, Pine Tree won't know what hit him...</p><p>=====</p><p>Billdip Smut Week August 8th - August 14th (2016)<br/>Prompts here:<br/>http://billdip-smut.tumblr.com/post/147600882292/billdip-smut-week</p><p>JOIN ME FOR A WEEK OF SIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week of Unexpected Passion

**Author's Note:**

> My entries will be late because I am a horrible procrastinator and planned this out but didn't get started until the last minute. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been 'kidnapped' by his demon boyfriend Bill to a location unknown. Blindfolded and hands tied, he tries to figure out what the demon is up to, but doesn't exactly get very far in his investigation...
> 
> =====
> 
> Bill has Dipper right where he wants him, out of that stuffy old shack and all to himself for a whole week. All the things he can do to his little Pine Tree... And he looks so delicious, pressed against that wall...
> 
> Time to have some fun~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE: ROUGH SEX

Dipper Pines finds himself in a very precarious situation at the moment. Why is it precarious? Well, he is currently stuck between a proverbial rock and a hard place; that rock being a wall, and the hard place being the well toned chest of a certain demonic significant other.

 

Oh, and he is blindfolded.

 

“Bill, what the hell!” Dipper yells at the demon, hands reaching to push him away and remove the blindfold. Only, he can’t. His hands are tied behind him, and the bonds are just tight enough to keep him restrained but loose enough that they do not hurt him- though that is quickly changing as he finds the more he struggles against them, the more they tighten and begin to chafe his wrists.

 

How he got there, Dipper isn’t exactly sure, as it was so sudden. One second he was reading a book, and the next he was gagged, blindfolded, and knocked out cold. He doesn’t know where he is, or what’s going on, but he does know who the culprit is. There’s no mistake who is causing this prickling sensation of being watched across his skin, after becoming familiar with it for years. The moment the demon speaks, his suspicion is confirmed.

 

“Sorry kid, but that ol’ shack was getting kinda stuffy. I figured we could... take a little time off for a getaway- a week or so, just the two of us!” The demon laughs, high pitched and nasally. Though his voice doesn’t echo as it normally does in the mindscape, it still manages to carry with it an ethereal vibe.

 

 

“Bill, I don’t think my family will take kindly to you practically _kidnapping me!_ ”

 

“Oh c’mon, Pine Tree! It’s not even kidnapping! Besides, I left a note!”

 

 

△△△

 

 

“MABEL! GET YOUR BROTHER! HE’S LATE FOR HIS SHIFT!”

 

“I’m on it, grunkle Stan!”

 

Mabel is up the stairs quicker than one can say _“OMG A UNICORN!”_ and slams the door to her brother’s room open. She inhales, ready to yell and wake him up from whatever sleep he is in after a late night of reading- again- when she stops, noticing the room is empty. She spots a note scratched into the wall above Dipper’s bed and squints at it.

 

 

_OUT FOR THE WEEK. DON’T WORRY I’M NOT STEALING HIS SOUL. REMEMBER TO BUY GOLD!_

 

 

Below the message is another carving, this one of a perfectly done triangle with an eye dead in its center. Mabel smiles, and is soon grinning at the message as she calls back to her great uncle.

 

“Sorry grunkle Stan, I forgot to tell you that Dip said he was going on a week long vaca! He’ll be back for double shifts next week!”

 

Stan grunts, but aside from that, has no qualms with twice the labor to make up for a week without it. Mabel prances out of the room, closing the door behind her. She grins as she sees the eye wink at her from the corner of her eye. She knows Dipper is in good hands. Or, at least as good as a demonic boyfriend’s hands can get, anyway...

 

 

△△△

 

 

“Bill, I swear to god, if you left a message on my _wall-“_

 

“And if I did...?”

 

“Oh my God…” Dipper grits his teeth, practically fuming right now. If he wasn’t bound and blindfolded right now, he would kick Bill’s ass so hard, he would surely fly to the moon. “BILL! I can’t believe you defaced my wall! _Again!_ ”

 

“Geeze, calm down, kid! Those are some pretty violent thoughts you’re having right now. Look at my little sapling, having violent thoughts! I’m so proud of you!”

 

  
Bill takes a moment to wipe at the corner of his uncovered eye, as if a tear were leaking from it. He can see that Dipper is clearly not amused, and this fact in itself amuses the demon. But there are more pressing matters at hand, like the reason he brought Pine Tree here in the first place. He stares at Dipper with that same smug grin he always seems to sport, completely disregarding the brunette’s rant that he has apparently begun. Something about respecting people’s property and personal space and privacy, and blah blah- _not important!_

 

Before Dipper can move to the next subject of his rant, he is silenced by a pair of soft, but firm lips against his own. The soft noise of surprise that escapes him is muffled by Bill’s lips, and it isn’t long before the black-blonde demon in dark, milky chocolate human skin is practically shoving his tongue down the boy’s throat.

 

It’s all Dipper can do to refrain from kissing back. He doesn’t want to give Bill the satisfaction, though he knows that Bill knows he’s already enjoying it, if the fast pulsing of his heart isn't a dead give away. He clenches his fists, mind drifting to something- _anything_ other than what’s going on right now.

 

Like sweaters. Mabel's sweaters, to be specific. He thinks about the way she smiles and hums as she knits, occasionally throwing out a story about her latest heart throb (or more than likely, latest failed romance). He thinks of the way she sighs dreamily (or groans dramatically) before asking him his thoughts on-

 

 

Dipper’s thoughts are suddenly snapped back to the situation at hand by a persistent and sharp pain on his left cheek.

 

Bill just slapped him.

 

“None of that mind wandering, Pine Tree. I want you focusing on the here and now.” Bill’s golden eye is glowing now, pinning Dipper where he stands. He can’t see it, but he doesn't need to. He can _feel_ it. “Well, I’m sure by the time I finish with you, you won’t even be able to _think_ about anything other than what I’m doing to you, sapling…” His last words are quiet; a soft whisper in his ear before he feels a slick, forked tongue lap at the cartilage there. He shivers, holding back the sound of pleasure that wants to escape him.

 

Bill chuckles at his persistence. He’ll have his Pine Tree screaming soon enough. He drags his tongue from Pine Tree’s ear down to his jawline, which he follows all the way to his neck. Once there, he begins to nip and suck along the kid’s pulse. His unnaturally long canines latch onto the skin, biting just hard enough to hurt, but not enough to break the skin. He smirks at the slight back arch it causes his human, pressing his tongue against the skin while he sucks hard, determined to leave a large, bruising mark on that pearlescent flesh.

 

Dipper whines as Bill continues to lavish his sensitive neck with attention. It’s only one spot, but _fuck_ it feels so _good!_ He can feel his skin beginning to heat from the act, his pants beginning to grow tighter. He vaguely notices that his shirt has been removed (probably when he was zoning out, thinking of his sister’s sweaters, as removing clothing without slipping them over his head was no hard task for Bill Cipher, dream demon and master of the mind) when the demon’s hands begin to slide up his torso.  Nails- claws would be a more accurate term- dance across his skin carefully. His breath hitches, back arching sharply when he feels one of those clawed fingers scrape over one of his sensitive, now erect nipples. He nearly keens from the feeling, his body pressing closer to Bill's in a desperate attempt for more contact. Bill smirks, his lips going back to Dipper’s ear before placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to it.

 

 

“Looks like Dip-Dop has sensitive nipnops…”

 

 

Dippers face immediately flushes before he _head butts_ Bill as hard as he can. It leaves them both reeling, but the only difference is instead of groaning in pain, Bill lets out a hysterical laugh.

 

“Oh- Oh Pine Tree! So aggressive today!”

 

“SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, BILL!” Dipper yells before he pushes himself off the wall, struggling against the ropes or whatever it is that binds his hands. They only tighten, which frustrates him more, and he lets out a very audible sound of annoyed exasperation. He proceeds to walk in the first direction his footfalls, as he is still blindfolded and has no idea where he is, but he is too pissed to process any of this.

 

Fuck these ropes. Fuck this blindfold. Fuck **_Bill_ ** _._ Fuck **_everything_ **. **_Just fuck._ **

 

Before Dipper can think of something else to ‘fuck’, he finds himself again slammed against the wall, his head knocking hard against what feels like a nice wood finish (minus the fact that his head literally _slammed_ against it). He opens his mouth to protest, but is immediately rendered unable to as there is an iron grip in his hair, nails digging into the scalp, that tilts his head back before his lips are covered by a warm, wet mouth. All he manages to get out is an annoyed groan that morphs into an extended moan when Bill’s tongue rubs against his before quickly thrusting deep into his throat.

 

Dipper’s nails bite into the skin of his palms as he feels Bill’s inhumane canines bite his tongue, causing blood to well up on the muscle before eagerly lapping it up. Slightly overwhelmed by the taste of both Bill and his own blood, he whines, squirming against the wall. He pulls away, for a moment, and Bill surprisingly lets him. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants, head against the wall with a demonic clawed hand still gripping tightly to his hair. He startles momentarily as he feels Bill press a kiss to his tongue, sucking lightly at the blood there before just sucking the entire appendage into his mouth again. At this point, Dipper is too far gone to resist and finally listens to his now fully erect cock, relaxing into the ‘half kiss’.

 

Bill hums at his compliance and let's go of Dipper’s tongue, licking his lips. “You know, your anger tastes _fucking delicious,_ kid… Could do with a bit more of it from time to time.” Dipper shudders at the low, husky tone that Bill's voice has taken and whines again.

 

“B-Bill,” he manages to gasp out, struggling to regain his breath. “The blindfold… I can't- I need to _see_ you…”

 

Bill laughs, his free hand sliding back to Dipper’s chest, rolling the hard bud of his nipple between the claws of his thumb and index finger.

 

“And why should I do that, my little Pine Tree~?” he asks, punctuating it with a nip to the now accessible skin under his jaw that practically has Dipper _melting_ at his touch.

 

 

“Please, _m-master?”_

 

 

Bill freezes for a moment before the hand in Dipper’s hair tightens, tilting his head so he is looking into Bill’s own eye- at least he would be if he weren’t blindfolded. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, _THAT,_ was certainly not one of them. It sends a wave of heat straight to the demon's groin, and he dives in for another rough kiss, practically _devouring_ the kid’s mouth.

 

Dipper lets out a startled cry from the unexpected and hard kiss, but immediately responds, stroking his tongue as much as he can with that wonderfully sinful forked tongue practically choking him, as deep as it’s going. He doesn’t even realize that Bill is halfway into removing the blindfold until he feels the fabric slide off his face. He squints at the blonde demon above him with teary eyes before he nearly falls limp against the wall.

 

Bill is eying him like a predator, a wolf ready to devour the defenseless deer laid out before him. His eye is practically a light all its own now as his demonic side begins to set in.

 

“Pine Tree…” his voice comes out deep and husky, yet darker than anything Dipper has heard from him in _quite_ a while. He's pretty sure that shouldn't be turning him on… _But it's turning him on._

 

“You have _NO IDEA_ how UTTERLY _BEAUTIFUL_ AND _ADORABLE_ AND **_HOT_ ** _THAT WAS…”_ Bill can barely control himself, apparently, as Dipper can see wispy shadows curling behind Bill on the floor. Just little wisps of tendrils that curl slightly toward Dipper as he shivers. He remembers them. Slick, dark obsidian appendages that clung to Dipper’s skin like white on rice. Only he was the rice, and the white was actually black. And alive. _And curled just right, up into his-_

 

His train of thought is cut off as he hears a deep and sultry laugh.

 

“I’m going to enjoy _ruining_ you, Pine Tree…” The grin that Bill flashes him just then does three things to Dipper. His face flushes darker, this time painting his ears and chest a lovely shade of red. His cock throbs painfully at the promise of what's to come. And Dipper guarantees himself a lingering headache in the morning as two heads collide for the second time.

 

A resounding _THUNK_ echoes around the room and Dipper is dazed from the force of the hit. He tries to blinks away his now blurred vision, and as soon as he does, his breath catches in his throat. Bill’s eye is wide, and his face is split by a huge grin that is all sharp teeth and a promise of things to come.

 

Dipper is terrified, but the way his cock throbs could say otherwise. He knows he’s fucked up in the head. If this doesn’t prove it, the fact that he’s dating a _literal demon-_ specifically a dream demon that has plagued him through much of his adolescent life, and even beyond that- should certainly suffice. Before Dipper can blink, Bill has him pressed firmly against the wall, clawed hands at his hips and _ripping_ his pants _and_ boxers off and exposing his angry red erection.

 

He doesn’t even have time to react before his legs are hitched up and over the demon’s broad shoulders. Bill presses two fingers to his puckered entrance, and a moment later they are slick and _pressing_ inside of his rectum. Dipper cries out at the sting of pain, but Bill continues, scissoring and stretching him. As much as they have done this, it doesn't take long before Bill fits four fingers easily inside him and is _scissoring all four._

 

Dipper has long since abandoned his attempts to keep his moans to himself, vocalizing his pleasure without shame. Bill can tell by the way Pine Tree’s hips instinctively press down, trying to take more of his fingers inside that all resistance he had before is gone now.

 

“Look at you, so beautiful and needy, fucking yourself on my fingers… Fucking _irresistible…_ ”

 

He leans in, sharp teeth grazing the skin of Dipper’s neck, before he lavishes the spot with attention, leaving another large bruise to match the first on the opposite side of his neck. Dipper is struggling to catch his breath, and Bill intends to keep it that way. Two of the tendrils- no longer wisps from his shadow, but solid entities- finally rise from the darkness on the floor and softly caress the pale skin of Dipper’s abdomen.

 

They crawl up toward his chest, stroking as if they were Bill’s tongue and suckling the flesh as they go, leaving dark red marks in their wake until they reach their destination. The tips swirl around the areola of Dipper’s nipples, a clear trail of liquid left behind where they stroke. Dipper doesn't know _what_ it is, but it leaves his skin hot and hypersensitive, pressing into each touch in a desperate attempt for some kind of relief.

 

Once they finish swiveling, they brush across his now painfully erect nubs of flesh, pressing and rolling them relentlessly with hard, firm strokes. Dipper keens as the heat goes straight from his chest to his cock, steadily leaking precome against both their stomachs.

 

While the tentacles continue stroking him, Bill- who was distracted by the beautiful symphony of moans and the way his sapling’s face scrunches up in pleasure- lines his own hard cock with Dipper’s hole. He rubs against it a few times before sheathing himself inside- balls deep and _dry_.

 

Dipper’s breath catches violently in his chest before he let's out a loud cry at the unexpected stretch and friction. They’ve never done this _dry_ before, so it burns when Bill pulls out to the tip and thrusts in again. It doesn’t feel good at all for Dipper, and he opens his mouth to say as much, when another of those tendrils wraps itself completely around his length.

 

Dipper’s protest dies in his throat as a wanton moan replaces it. He can feel the tentacle dripping that same clear substance as the ones currently abusing his nipples, and feels the same hypersensitivity kicking in moments later. He doesn't even register the pain anymore as Bill finds a rhythm to his thrusts. A clawed hand finds Dipper’s hip and grips it hard, breaking the skin and causing blood to well up under sharp nails.

 

Bill growls into the kid’s neck, his hand still tangled in Dipper’s hair tightening its hold again before he pulls his human into another harsh kiss. He shoves his tongue in the boy's mouth, forked appendage lapping at the already healing bite from earlier. He swallows Pine Tree’s moans of pleasure as his tentacles continue pressing and fondling the kid’s nipples and cock.

 

Dipper’s back arches as he throws his head back, nearly screaming in pleasure when a particularly hard thrust manages to prod directly into his prostate. The moment this happens, Bill’s painful grip on his hips increases as he angles every thrust for that bundle of nerves. He stutters out loud pleas for _more, more, more_ as he writhes under Bill. Each thrust sends a violent shock of pleasure straight to his dick, as Bill's tentacle continues rubbing and squeezing his aching need. Even the once painful bites do nothing but fuel his need for release, tightening the knot in his abdomen to almost painful tautness.

 

“S-so _good_ … _F-Fha~ckh…!_ Bill…! _Please…!_ I-I…I can't! G-gonna~h come…!”

 

At his words, the slick tentacle rubs over the tip of his cock, dipping slightly _into_ the hole. When this happens, the demon pulls Dipper’s hips down, snapping his own forward to bury himself as deep into Dipper’s prostate as possible.

Dipper releases a guttural moan from deep in his throat and the tentacle retreats just as he comes hard in thick spurts. Bill releases an almost inhuman growl, thrusting twice more into his Pine Tree's tight hole before his hips stutter and he comes as well.

 

Pine Tree whimpers from the overstimulation as Bill rides his release, lazily rocking against him as his extra appendages continue stroking his nipples softly. Once he finished emptying himself inside, the appendages retreat back into his shadow.

 

Dipper releases a shaky, but content sigh when Bill pulls out, a bit of come leaking from his ass. His eyelids are heavy as he focuses on his breathing even as Bill places a gentle kiss on his birthmark. He vaguely hears the demon speak, slightly garbled from the fuzzy haze and then tingle of forming bruises he will surely feel tomorrow.

 

 

_“You look great up on that wall, Pine Tree…”_

 

 

Dipper slumps against the wall and immediately passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, WHAT IS THIS. LOOK AT THISPRESENT TENSE NONSENSE WRITING. WHAT SORCERYYYY!!!  
> I will be doing all these entries in present tense. If you see any errors where I swap to past tense, feel free to point them out! I'm still not used to using present tense, so yeah...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
